Complicated
by Candy-sweet-lover
Summary: Bubbles is in an abusive relationship with Brick. Bubbles can't find it in her to break up. After Boomer does something very unexpected at a pool party all hell breaks loose from there. Fights, Tears, and other Drama! Will Bubbles win her happily ever after with her dream man? Or will she be forever be stuck with an unhappy ending? Rated M for Language and some sexual themes.
1. Prologue

**(Hello my pets)**

 **(This is the new story I was talking about)**

 **(this story is to cheer me up)**

 **(also for your your enjoyment)**

 **(hopefully)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Bubbles(Prologue)**

Once upon a time I told tell my sisters everything.

Once upon a time I had flawless porcelain skin.

Once upon a time I was a virgin.

That all changed when HE changed.

Now I constantly lie to my sisters and keep secrets.

Now I have to use foundation all over my body to hide my bruises.

Now not only am I not a virgin but I didn't get to choose when or how I had my first time.

I'm not gonna pin all the blame on him though because I know what he's gone through. I know he's not always possessive and abusive and angry. I know that most of the time he's caring, sweet and calm. I love that part of him! I've seen his scars and heard his blood curdling cries! I know that he has been abused and is sometimes depressed! And I can't just leave him when he needs me most! He needs me to comfort him when memories of his past flood into his mind! Sometimes he'll call me in the middle of the night to come over to his place because he's had a horrible nightmare. In those moments he's weak and vulnerable and I would never forgive myself if I left him!

I need to be able to keep him calm. Do whatever he says. Even if it means having sex at any random time. When Brick gets angry at me, I know it is my fault and my fault only. I'm his girlfriend! I should be able to satisfy him enough to keep him happy! He only lashes out like that because he's stressed and insecure! He needs at least ONE thing in his life to be perfect and that should be ME! When he hits me, I take it like a Powerpuff. He has every right to. It's my fault he's mad.

Brick doesn't need everybody knowing how broken down he is. He's the leader of the Rowdyruff boys. He's supposed to be the strongest. If I told anyone, even my sisters, People would think that he's gone soft! Nobody would respect him anymore! What kind of girlfriend would I be if I did that?! That's why I haven't told my sisters. That's why I cover my bruises with foundation. That's why sometimes I have to FAKE my cheerful personality so that nobody suspects anything.

I love him but at the same time hate what he's become. (sigh) It's Complicated.

 **(I'm feeling better already)**

 **(hope you liked reading this as much as i liked writing it)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	2. Morning

**(this is probably gonna be a short chap)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Bubbles (Morning)**

I woke up in Brick's arms. Naked. My cheeks immediately flush as I remember last night. I had kept Brick happy the whole day, which is very hard to do! Brick is EXTREMELY jealous person. He'll get mad if I'm near any other guy. Of course that means that I have to stay clear of all guys all day which is EXHAUSTING. But I'd do anything to keep Brick calm and happy. Anyway I stayed away from all boys and Brick rewarded me.

 _Once upon a time I was a virgin._

 _Now not only am I not a virgin but I didn't get to choose when or how I had my first time._

By making love to me. Not having sex with me. The difference? When Brick has sex with me he's rough and fast maybe mumbles that he loves me at the end. But when he makes love to me we do it MY way. We go nice and slow and really embrace each other. A very rare occasion.

I nuzzle my face into Brick's neck and take in his musky scent. His breathing is slow but not slow enough for me to be worried. I'm about to doze off again until I feel a pair of lips kiss my forehead. I push away from Brick a bit to meet my eyes with Brick's lazy ones.

Brick: Morning Sugar.

Bubbles: Good Morning, how did you sleep?

Brick: Like a baby with you in my arms.

He pulls my naked body closer to his. You see how sweet he is? It's moments like these that make me forget all about how possessive he is!

Hold up a second, it's a school day today!

Bubbles: Brick! What time is it!?

Brick: (says into my hair) I dunno, 7: ish?

Bubbles: We need to get ready for school!

Brick: No, we need to stay in bed.

Bubbles: (whining because Brick won't let go)Brick! I need to get home! Blossom will be pissed!

Brick: ...

Bubbles: Brick!

Brick: Please don't leave...

I instantly soften up when I see him pouting.

Bubbles: Brick, you'll see me in school. Right now I need to get home, shower and change. Then we'll walk inside the building together ok?

Brick: ...Ok, but..just 5 min more?

Bubbles: Alright.

I snuggle back into him again but when the 5 min are over, I find and wear my clothes. As I rush downstairs I bump into Boomer, Brick's younger brother. Boomer is my counterpart and looks a lot like me. He has blonde hair parted down the middle and an undercut. His eyes are a beautiful ocean blue and I always like into them. Boomer and I are close friends. Being counterparts we have a lot in common. And he is totally aware of my relationship with Brick. Not the details of course but the basics. I've been coming over plenty of times but this time he looked startled to see me.

Boomer: Bubbles! What are you doing here?

Bubbles: Hi Boomer! I was just leaving, see you at the game!

Boomer: Oh ok! Bye!

Butch: Bye Bubbs!

I wave goodbye as I super sonic boom myself back to my house. When I get home the first thing I do is get in the shower. I smell like Brick and I don't need my sisters and the Professor to know that. All this time they still think that I'm a virgin. And I'd like to keep it that way. As I'm washing my hair, Blossom knocks on the bathroom door.

Blossom: Bubbles? Are you back?

Bubbles: Yea, Just taking a shower!

Blossom: Ok. When you're done come downstairs for breakfast.

Bubbles: Alright!

After my shower I put on my cheerleader's uniform and get started on my makeup.

 _Once upon a time I had flawless porcelain skin._

 _Now I have to use foundation all over my body to hide my bruises._

All the bruises and hickeys, despite my superhuman healing ability, don't fade away! I can't go swimming in fear that that the foundation will wash away and everyone will know! It's even harder because everyone expects me to love water! Having my water abilities and all. I try not to think about it too much or I might cry and ruin my mascara.

Buttercup: Bubbles! Hurry it up or else i'll eat your pancakes!

Oop! Better get down there! Buttercup is not someone who doesn't follow her word. I run down the steps and greet the Professor in the kitchen.

Bubbles: Good Morning Daddy!

Professor: Good Morning Sweetie! Your pancakes are on the table. Fortunately, untouched.

The Professor was making his famous pancakes and was wearing a 'kiss the chef' apron. I happily eat my pancakes.

Professor: You excited for the game Buttercup?

Buttercup: Hell yea I am! It's the season finals and if we make it , we'll move up to the nationals!

Blossom: Not to mention collage spotters are going to be there!

Buttercup: (rolls her eyes) How could I forget that?

Professor: What about you Blossom? Anything exciting happening today?

Blossom: Well we're having a unit test in History that I, of course, will ace.

Buttercup: Ahem!

Blossom: And I guess I'm hoping to attend your game.

Buttercup nodded approvingly and the Professor turned to me.

Professor: Bubbles? What about you?

Bubbles: Tryouts for the cheerleading squad! I can't wait to meet all the new freshman! And of course I'll be there for your game Buttercup! I'll be there cheering you to victory! Whoop! Whoop! Go Townsville Pickles!

Buttercup: (laughing) We really need to change our mascot!

I shrug. Anyway after breakfast we all kiss the Professor goodbye. We file into Blossom's pink mini convertible. Blossom is the only one out of the 3 of us who has her driving license. Even though we're all old enough to drive, Buttercup and I both failed our driving tests. Buttercup, because she was speeding and me because the instructor said I was 'distracted too easily on the road'. Of course Blossom takes being the only one with a license to heart. She's strictly business.

Blossom: Seat belts.

Buttercup rolls her eyes but buckles her seat belt anyway and so do I. On the way my phone chimes signaling that I got a text. Oopsie! I've got 3 unread messages from Brick! He hates it when I don't answer him! I hope he isn't too mad at me. Blossom parks right in front of the school. I find Brick waiting by the door and race over to him.

Bubbles: Bricky! I'm so sorry!

Brick: Why didn't you text me back?

Bubbles: I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry!

Brick: ...

Brick gives chills down my spine.

Bubbles: Bricky? Please forgive me!

Brick sighs and leans down a bit to become eye level with me. He whispers so that nobody else can hear.

Brick: (whisper) Please remember that I am your boyfriend. I don't want to have to discipline you.

Bubbles: (I shake my head violently) No no no! I'll remember next time! I promise!

Brick smirks and wraps his arm around my waist.

Brick: Good girl.

He leads me into the building.

 **(Not much drama)**

 **(yet)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	3. You're not going

**(hello my pets)**

 **(enjoy)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Bubbles( You're not going)**

Bubbles: Is it just me or is Boomer acting really weird?

I was hanging out with Buttercup near the edges of the field after school. She was just about to start getting ready for the game. Everyone was just starting to arrive too.

Buttercup: Whaddya mean? (ties shoelaces of cleats)

Bubbles: I mean he's been staring at me the whole day! And when I ask him what's up he just starts blushing! He won't tell me what's going on!

Buttercup: Well no shit Sherlock! Boomer obviously has a crush on you! (smirks)

Bubbles: Pfffft!(forcing herself to laugh) No way! We're best friends! He probably just...nervous about something.

Buttercup: Probably about asking you something.

Bubbles: What do you think he wants to ask me?

Buttercup: How the fuck would I know?! I'm just here to listen to you vent!

Bubbles: Hmm...

I thought to myself as I glance at the blonde haired boy at the same time he looked at me for the millionth time this day. I quickly turned the other way and focused on my cheerleading. The game started and as for the game, honestly I didn't pay much attention. All I need to know is who won. And that was us the Townsville Pickles! WHOO GO PICKLES! Anyway Butch announced a victory party at his house and everyone left to go. Me and the squad stayed behind a bit to do a little practices for the pep rally.

Bubbles: Give me a P!

Girls: P!

Bubbles: Give me an I!

Girls: I!

Bubbles: Give me a C!

Girls: C!

Bubbles: Give me a K!

Girls: K!

Bubbles: Give me a L!

Girls: L!

Bubbles: Give me an E!

Girls: E!

Bubbles: Give me a S!

Girls: S!

Bubbles: What does that spell?!

Girls: PICKLES! PICKLES! GOOOOOOOOO PICKLES! YAY!

Bubbles YES!

When I twirled around, Boomer was there!

Bubbles: Oh, Boomer! I didn't see you there! Hey, nice moves out there by the way!

Boomer: Thanks! Hey, can I ask you something? Privately?

OMG! BC was right! Boomer wanted to ask me something!

Bubbles: Sure, um...Girls see you later! (they all yell bye as the run) So what's up?

I turn from him for a moment to pack my pom pom and cheer designs.

Boomer: So We're having a party at my place and I was wondering if you would come?

Oh! That's so easy! I thought he was gonna confess his love to me! What a relief! Though a tiny part of me is disappointed?

Bubbles: OH of course! You know how much I love parties!

Boomer: (sighs and grins) Cool! Can I...get a hug?

Bubbles: I don't see why not!

I wrap my arms around Boomer's torso and he holds me tightly. Boomer, as well as most of the other boys in this school, was a foot taller than me. He smelled like the ocean. When Boomer finally let go I could see Brick behind him. Not looking very happy. Uh oh. I quickly take a step away from Boomer.

Bubbles: Yeah so Bye!

Boomer: Bye!

I rush to Brick.

Bubbles: Bricky! Hey-

Brick: (angrily points to Boomer) What the fuck was that?!

Bubbles: What?

Brick: Why were you hugging Boomer?! What, are you cheating on me!?

Bubbles: No! Of course not! I love you!

Brick: Then what are you doing hugging my brother!?

Bubbles: He asked for it! It was just a friendly hug! I swear!

Brick's eyes widen and he snarls. Oh, why did I say Boomer asked for it?! Now Brick's gonna fight him! This is all my fault!

Brick: Boomer's flirting with you?! He can't flirt with you! You're mine! I'm gonna smash his face in!

Bubbles: (i shrink under his screams) No! Bricky! Don't hurt him! The hug was meaningless! All he did was invite me to your party!

Brick: He invited you to our party? (he squints at me) Is that all?

Bubbles: Yes! I swear! I only love you Bricky!

Brick: ...Ok, good. But you're not going to that party.

Bubbles: What!? Why?!

Brick: Babe, it's gonna be a POOL party. There will be hundreds of other guys there and I can't have them gazing upon your sexy swimsuit bod. Only I can do that! You will stay at home.

Bubbles: Well can you at least stay with me? I know Blossom and Buttercup are going and the Professor will be asleep! I'll be lonely!

Brick: Sorry Babe, I'm going to my party.

Bubbles: What?!(whining)

Brick: I'll be having fun at my party while you're safe at home. It's a win win.

Bubbles: What will I do all evening?

Brick: Watch TV, Blog, sleep. Doesn't matter but your not coming to the party.

Bubbles: But-

Brick: No buts! You're NOT going! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?

Bubbles: ...I understand...

Brick: (smirks) Good little girl.

He brings me closer and kisses my forehead. It's ok Bubbles. I do this to keep him happy. Soon enough my sweet Brick will come to me. He flies me to my house and dashes back to his. I walk inside to find Butters and Bloss here already.

 **(eh)**

 **(really short)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	4. The Party

**(hello everyone!)**

 **(Merry christmas)**

 **(enjoy this chap!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Bubbles (The Party)**

Buttercup: So then Mitch threw it to me, I caught it then ran like heck!

Blossom: Not that the opposing team could catch up to you even if you were going easy on them.

Buttercup: Ha! Good one!

They high five asI stand in the door frame of my bedroom awkwardly. Buttercup notices me.

Buttercup: Oh hey Bubbs!

Bubbles: What are y'all doing in my bedroom? Gossiping? I love gossip!

Blossom:We were waiting for you and your the Queen of gossip Bubbles.

Bubbles: That's true.

I sat next to them on my bed. As they talked more about school and other things I spaced out. I wonder what Boomer was doing right now? Probably decorating for the party. Hopefully Brick isn't giving him a hard time. I would hate it if Boomer got into trouble because of me. Speaking of Boomer I don't think he likes me, does he? I can't really tell. And everyone saying that he does doesn't help. I slowly focus back on Bloss and Butters conversation.

Buttercup: I mean, he's hot as hell and a BEAST in bed but sometimes I feel like he's beautifully shaped head is hollow.

Bubbles: Wait, who?

Buttercup: My boyfriend.

Bubbles: Butch?

Buttercup: No, Ronald Mcdonald.

Bubbles: OMG REALLY?!

Buttercup: OF COURSE NOT! It's Butch, Bubbles! I'm talking about Butch!

Bubbles: Oh, why didn't you just say that?

Buttercup rolls her eyes and continues.

Buttercup: Just yesterday he had called me to ask how to spell orange.

Blossom: Well that's not SO bad-

Buttercup: the color!

Blossom:Oh. Well maybe he was drunk.

Buttercup: He wasn't trust me. And why do you keep defending him?

Blossom: I just don't think a boy can be THAT stupid.

Bubbles: That's easy for you to say! Your boyfriend's a genius!

Buttercup: Thank you! Thank you for saying that Bubbles!

Blossom: Ok Ok. You got me. What about you Bubbles? What's with you and my counterpart?

Buttercup: Let me guess, you two haven't been more in love?

Bubbles: Well, um...

Blossom: It's ok if you don't want to give us any details. I've seen how you two are always cuddling in front of your locker.

I smile a little at that memory. I try to remember other times when Brick has been his usual charming self but all I could think of is how he's not letting me go to the party.

Bubbles: I'm not going to the party.

Oopsie! I slap my hands over my mouth. Why did I blurt out like that? But then Butters and Bloss burst out laughing!

Buttercup: Good one!

Blossom: Yea, we know you're coming! Everyone is invited.

 _Once upon a time I told tell my sisters everything._

 _Now I constantly lie to my sisters and keep secrets._

Bubbles: I know but...I changed my mind...about coming.

Buttercup: Why? You love parties!

Bubbles: I just...decided to stay home this time.

Buttercup: ...Do you not want to celebrate my game? It's totally ok if you don't want to be around people once in awhile! I won't mind!

Bubbles: No! Of course I want to celebrate-

Buttercup: Then come!

Bubbles: But-

Blossom: Ok Bubbles, what exactly is stopping you from coming?

 _...keep secrets..._

Bubbles: ...Nothing...

Blossom: So come then! C'mon, it won't be the same without you there!

Buttercup: Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?

I can't make a good point without telling them! Time to compromise! Also cause they're begging!

Bubbles: How about I celebrate for 30 min then I can come back home?

Blossom: (sigh) If that's as much as we can convince you to be then ok!

Buttercup: Soooooo, time to get our swimsuits on and blow the roof off that party!

So we got ready. I was nervous at first to tell them that I couldn't swim because I knew they would ask why. But then Blossom said she didn't want to swim so I said me too and that was that! Buttercup didn't even question it. She wore her cameo top and shorts. Blossom wore a simple blouse and capris but I wore a cyan minidress and white wedges. Though I wasn't staying long I still needed to look fabulous. We said goodnight to the Professor and flew over to the RRB's house. They lived in a big but cozy cabin in the woods. The party was already in full swing with almost the whole school there! Buttercup knocked on the door.

Butch: What's up Ladies?

Buttercup: The sky. (kisses his cheek)

Butch: Correct! Come on in!

We start to file in with Blossom going straight to the kitchen and Buttercup going straight to the booze table. Butch gives me a confused look.

Bubbles: What?

Butch: Nothing! It's just, Brick said you weren't coming cause you were sick.

Bubbles: Oh well, that's why i'm leaving early. But I still came because i'm not about to miss a party!

Butch: Yea! That's what i'm talking about! (gives me a high five)

Then Buttercup very shakingly walked up to him and pulled at his shirt.

Buttercup: C'mon hot stuff I gotta (hick) show you my special tattoo!

Butch: You drunk already Babe!?

Buttercup: (hick) NOPE!

I giggle to myself as I leave the two lovebirds to it.

* * *

A crowd went and carried Buttercup out of the pool before she drowned herself. Blossom sat by the pool reading. YES. Reading at a party. Of course just like Brick said guys stared at me but they always did that. I haven't seen Brick the whole party so i'm guessing he's been upstairs. I also completely forgetting about my situation did tricks with the pool water for the crowd. At some point some idiot cannonballed and ruined my concentration! All the water splashed all over the place! Luckily I was quick enough and only got my feet wet. Blossom on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She was drenched and the crowd just cheered.

Blossom: Bubbles!

Bubbles: Sorry Bloss!

Boomer: Bubbles?

I turn to see Boomer shirtless and in swim shorts. His wet blonde hair was spiked back away from his face and his ocean blue eyes twinkled.

Bubbles: Yea?

Boomer: You came?

Bubbles: I came.

Boomer: I thought you were sick?

Bubbles: I am but I couldn't pass up a party! So I'm leaving early.

Boomer: What time?

Bubbles: 9:30

Boomer: Well then you're way past curfew.

He pointed to their clock. It read 9:57?! I WAS way past curfew!

Bubbles: OMG! It's time for we to go! Bye!

I start to turn around when Boomer GRABS MY ARM.

Boomer: Wait!

I quickly look around for Brick then yank my arm back. What is he doing?! Brick would freak!

Bubbles: What was that for?

Boomer: Sorry but...I just need to tell you something real quick. Before you leave.

Bubbles: What?

Boomer: I...I've had these feelings for a long time and...I'm not sure if you feel the same way...but...I like you, Bubbles.

A small group around us 'awwed'. WHY didn't we have this conversation in private! I KNEW that BOomer liked me! I just didn't want to admit it to myself because this will cause problems! What am I gonna do?! Brick will be furious!

Bubbles: B-Boomer...I-I don't know what to say...

Boomer steps closer to me.

Boomer: Don't say anything.

Boomer holds me by the waist and gently kisses me. I completely freeze up as the crowd gasps. Not before long he penetrates my mouth with his tongue. My legs are shaking but I don't even notice all I can concentrate on is his pierced tongue moving around with mine. I'm fully kissing him back now and I don't know how to explain how amazing it felt! But just like how it started it ended quickly. Boomer was ripped away from me. Brick has tackled Boomer to the ground and was beating the living daylights out of him! I heard myself scream.

Bubbles: No!

Everyone surrounds the two, chanting for blood. I step closer to Brick but Blossom stops me.

Blossom: Don't get in between. Let them fight it out.

I looked back at the fight. Boomer had managed to get up from under Brick but barely was able to defend himself.

Bubbles: But-

Blossom: Bubbles, I think it's time we go home.

Bubbles: O...k

Butch: I'll bring Buttercup back tomorrow morning, right now I gotta deal with this mess.

Blossom nodded and we flew off, But I looked over my shoulder to see the fight already over. Butch had managed to break them up and Brick was looking up at me with an unreadable expression. I turned away. Terrified.

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(good chap or naw?)**

 **(I think naw)**

 **(I just wanted to get this chapter over with)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	5. I'm Sorry

**(Sorry for the wait)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Bubbles (I'm Sorry)**

I've been laying awake in bed for the past 2 hours, waiting. I'm terrified of Brick. I thought that his expressionless stare meant he was coming after me, but I guess not. Maybe he forgot. Or he doesn't have time to deal with me right now. Oh, what was I thinking?! Why did I let Boomer kiss me?! Brick is probably killing him right this minute! What kind of friend am I? Boomer's gonna get hurt all because of me! I turn to the side to check my clock, 12: 42 it reads. Uugh. The suspense is killing me! Is Brick gonna come or not?! I wish he would just show up already so I can get it over with! I looked over at my circle window and saw darkness before being met by crimson red eyes that seemed to be glowing a bit!

Bubbles: (whispers) Brick...

I pull the covers up to my chin, even though I know Brick could get through it anyway cause he flew into my room and pinned me to my bed. I try to reason with him before he gets angrier than he already is.

Bubbles: Bricky! I-

Brick: (slaps my face) Shut the fuck up and let me speak!

I deserved that. I made him angry. I shut my mouth, like he told me to and focused my eyes on him.

Brick: He touched you! He kissed you! Why'd you let him!?

His deep baritone voice boomed and shook the walls. I shrank.

Bubbles: (softly) Bricky, please be quieter.

Brick: Fuck that!

Bubbles: (softly) Please, if you don't, Blossy and Butters might wake up.

Brick glared at me but lowered his voice a bit.

Brick: This is exactly why I didn't want you going to that fucking party! You KNEW Boomer liked you!

Bubbles: No! I had no idea-!

Brick: ( grips my shoulders) Didn't I tell you not to go!? Didn't I?!

Bubbles: ...

Brick: I need an answer, Bubbles!

Bubbles: (softly) Yes you did.

Brick: Then why did you go anyway?! Huh?! Why did you disobey me!? (slaps me again)

I deserved that too. I shouldn't have tried to compromise with Blossy and Butters. Brick is my boyfriend! He's supposed to come first!

Brick: Answer me damn it!

Bubbles: (mutters) I don't know...

Brick: What?!

Bubbles: (softly) I don't know!

Brick: You see? This is just my point! You're so naive, you don't even realize that you're being tempted! You know I'm just looking out for you. You know how protective I am of the things that are mine.

He gently caresses my cheek and calms down for a bit. Maybe he's forgiven me! Maybe my sweet Brick is back! I laid my hand over his.

Bubbles: I know that!

Brick: ( roughly grabs my cheeks) No! Apparently you DON'T know that or else you wouldn't have ignored me.

Bubbles: I didn't ignore-!

Brick: Shut the fuck up! Apparently you need to be reminded of who you belong to! (forcefully grabs at my big breast) This is mine!

He shoves his hand down my shorts and slams his fingers into me so hard that yelp. I tried to pry Brick's fingers but he wouldn't budge.

Brick: This is mine! (leans right into my face, wrapping his huge palm around my neck) You. Are. Mine! I'm the only one who can touch you! Do you understand?!

I stiffly nodded, with tears in my eyes.

Brick: I never wanted to hurt you. I love you! But you allowed yourself to be violated by my idiot brother! That jerk! When I get my hands on him I'll-(starts to choke me)

Bubbles: No! D-Don't fight him! (gasping for air)

Brick: And why the hell not!? He kissed you!

Bubbles: Because...I k-kissed him back! (struggling)

Brick: (through teeth) You WHAT!?

Bubbles: Yes, Boomer kissed me but I kissed him back!

Brick: Why!?

Bubbles: I...don't..know.

Brick: I thought you loved me...you said that you loved me!

Bubbles: Yes, I know! And I still do! I'm so sorry for it and please don't blame Boomer. It's my fault.

Brick finally let go of my neck and I coughed.

Brick: Alright alright, I forgive you. But as for Boomer, strike 1. I won't kill him, yet, cause I know how much you hate it when I fight.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Boomer's safe.

Brick: However, I don't want to see you two anywhere near each other anymore.

Bubbles: B-But he's my best friend!

Brick: Well find a new friend! Preferably a girl, that's not my brother and doesn't have a crush on you.

Bubbles: You can't just expect me to stop being friends with Boomer!

Brick: Yes I can and I do! You will NOT talk to Boomer again! Am I clear?

I squeaked and shrunk by his voice. This is the only way to keep Boomer safe. I nodded in agreement and Brick smirked.

Brick: Bubbles. (sing song voice) Oh Bubbles. Don't be mad.

He kisses my neck and whispers in my ear. I don't answer him and Brick just chuckles as he trails down to my navel and starts to pull off my shorts. He's gonna have sex with me, no fun at all. I shut my eyes tight and turn my head.

Brick: Bubbles, don't do that. Open your eyes and look at me while I show you what's mine.

He digs his finger nails into my skin forcing me to open my eyes.

Bubbles: Eee!

Brick: That's it. Keep those Baby blue eyes on me.

He kisses my stomach but I shut my legs and push him.

Bubbles: Bricky, stop. I'm not in the mood.

Brick ignores my comment completely and continues to kiss my thighs. He forcibly opens my legs to reveal myself to him and grins maliciously.

Brick: Mmm. Look at this nice WET pussy, just laid out before me.

Bubbles: Brick, seriously, stop.

Brick: Shut up, Baby, I don't want to stop.(smirks)

By his tone, I knew that I better shut my mouth and let him do whatever to me. Brick fingered me, his thumb pulling on my outer folds.

Bubbles: Ah!

Brick curled his fingers and flicked his tongue over my clit.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up alone in my bed. (sigh) Brick never stays after. He says he wouldn't want to embarrass me by being caught by my sisters. I took a long hot shower and got dressed, determined not to be seen by Blossy or Butters. But Before I can go out the door, Blossom and Buttercup barge into my room.

Buttercup: Bubbles, are you ok?

Bubbles: Yea, why wouldn't I be?

Blossom: Well it's just that last night at the party-

Bubbles: I've already put that behind me. I don't even remember what happened. Now if y'all will excuse me, Brick is here to pick me up. See y'all at school.

I quickly rush outside before Blossy and Butters can say they want to talk about what happened. Because honestly, I don't even know exactly what happened. I never knew Boomer liked me, all this time...And I kissed back...Anyway! Brick is waiting for me standing next to a red convertible? When did he get that?

Brick: (smiles) You like it?

Bubbles: It's stunning! I love it!

Brick: Good cause I'm gonna be using this baby a LOT, with you!

Bubbles: Aww! Where did you get it?(giggles)

Brick: Don't worry about it. The point is I have it.

Bubbles: Ok.

Brick opens the door for me to get into the car.

Bubbles: Why thank you.

Brick: No problem.

Brick starts the car.

Bubbles: Such chivalry should be rewarded!

I lightly kiss Brick on the cheek. He frowns at me in return. Oh no, did I make him upset already?!

Bubbles: What?

Brick: I only get a small peck?

I grab Brick's face and give him a big fat one.

Bubbles: Better?

Brick: Much.

We got driving while the radio blasted music. I coherently sing along. All of a sudden though, Brick turns the radio off and I don't say anything.

Brick: From now on, we spend every lunch period together. I don't want to risk you getting hit on any more by Boomer. Got it?

The girls might throw a fit at me but I'm sure they'll understand. I nodded and Brick lays his hand on my bare thigh. At the moment, I was wearing a white tank top and shorts.

Brick: Bubbles, you know that I love you, right?

Bubbles: Of course!

Brick: And I'm sorry that I was so hard on you last night.

Bubbles: ...

Brick: I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry. (we stop at a red light)

Bubbles: That's ok! I've already forgotten about it!

Brick: I also showed you how protective I am my things so I talked to Boomer-

Bubbles: What did he say?

Brick: (frowns) Don't interrupt me.

Bubbles: (lowers head) ..Sorry...

Brick: (sigh) He didn't like it but don't worry, I'll make sure he stays faaar away from you. And I'll try my best not to fight him but if push comes to shove-

Bubbles: Boomer will not be a problem. I swear.

Brick: Don't interrupt me! (I lowered my head again as Brick glowered at me before smiling again) That's my girl. (kisses my cheek)

 **(sorry for the wait again)**

 **(REVIEW)**


	6. The Janitor's Closet

**(Eh)**

 **(I don't have anything to say)**

Fast forward a couple of days and Brick has been the happiest I've seen him in a while! I've been avoiding Boomer and pretty much every other boy in hopes to satisfy Brick. And I have! I've been spending a lot of time with sweet Brick! The one I fell in love with! It's lunch time and I'm at my locker putting away my stuff. I close my locker to come face to face with Butch!

Butch: Woah! Chill Bubbles. It's just lil' Ol' me.

Bubbles: Oh, hey Butch. Um, if you're looking for Buttercup, she's probably in the cafeteria.

Butch: Oh, no! I'm actually here to talk to YOU, Bubbles. (leans on locker)

Bubbles: About?

Butch: About Boomer.

My stomach lurches at the name. What is this about? Stay calm, stay collected.

Bubbles: Um, What about Boomer? Is something wrong?

Butch: Yea, something's wrong! You've been avoiding him!

I freeze but keep my stoic expression.

Bubbles: Avoiding him? I haven't been avoiding him!

Butch: Yea, you have! You've been avoiding him ever since Tuesday's party! You don't talk to him in class, you don't answer his texts, you're driving him to insanity!

Bubbles: Um...

Butch: Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this but, Boomer loves you.

My heart lurches this time. Oh no, Brick would never allow that.

Butch: And he's miserable without you.

BUbbles: W-Well what do you want ME to do about it?

Butch: Make up with him, talk to him about it. Stop avoiding him!

Bubbles: Look, I-

Butch: I know how Brick can get but he needs to get over himself!

Bubbles: Wha-? I can't-

Butch: C'mon please? For me?

Bubbles: I can't!

Butch: Why not?

Before I can answer I feel big strong arms wrap around my waist and I don't move. It's Brick.

Brick: Hey Babe, what are you two talking about? (darkly)

Bubbles: Oh, nothing! Just the..um..cafeteria food! Right Butch?

I silently beg Butch to play along. He knows that Boomer hasn't really been on Brick's good side lately. Then again, who hasn't? Butch scowls at me but plays along.

Butch: Yea...cafe food.

Bubbles: Cafe food is delicious!

Brick: (squints) It is indeed.

* * *

Brick: (whisper) What were you two REALLY talking about?!

Brick grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me into a corner. The hallway is empty, everyone's at lunch.

Bubbles: I-I told you..cafe food.

Brick: (gets closer) Don't lie to me! What were you talking about?

Bubbles: Caf-

Brick: Last chance! What. Were. You. Talking. About?

Bubbles: ..Boomer...

Brick: I knew it! (punches me in the gut and I fall to the floor) Didn't I tell you-

Bubbles: (slowly stands again) Butch told me that Boomer was miserable without me!

Brick: Bullshit! Boomer is fine! You don't worry your pretty little head about him!

Bubbles: But-

Brick: No buts! No more talking about Boomer! And on top of that stay away from Butch also.

Bubbles: Wha-?

Brick: And on top of that, I 'm giving Boomer a strike 2.

Bubbles: But that was MY fault!

Brick: Then I guess you only have yourself to blame. No more talking about this. I'm gonna take you someplace I found. Are you hungry?

Bubbles: Yea. (pouts and turns away from him)

Brick: Ok, we'll go get your lunch then I'll take you.

Brick hugs me from behind and nuzzles his head in my neck.

Brick: Don't be mad, Baby. I love you.

Bubbles: I love you too.

* * *

Brick: Alright get your food then come right back out, got it?

Bubbles: (nods) Got it.

I stand in the lunch line and get my food. I am personal friends with the Lunch ladies because I once showed them how to make a proper apple pie. But I generally love cafeteria food.

Bubbles: Hi Ms. Gretchen! How that hip doing?

Ms. G: It works just fine, thanks so much for asking! What can I get for you, dearie?

Bubbles: I'll have the veggie burger, apple and chocolate milk, please.

Ms. G: Here you go, sweetie. Say hi to your sisters for me!

Bubbles: Ok!

I start back to Brick but Blossom, Buttercup and Robin called me over to their table. I glance at Brick who doesn't seem to be paying attention. I sneakily walk over to them. It feels like I haven't seen them in forever!

Bubbles: Hey girls! Hi Robin!-

Buttercup: Bubbs! You gotta see this!

Buttercup shoved her cameo green cased Iphone in my face. In the featured video Elmer stood on one knee with a bouquet of roses with a mexican band playing behind him. In said video, Blossom was covering her face with her hands. She looked embarrassed in and out of the video. The video made me smile.

Bubbles: Heh, that's funny.

Robin: He apparently was trying to get Blossom to go with him. Again!

Blossom: I declined. Again.

Buttercup: Y'know maybe you should give him a chance! He's kinda cute!

Blossom: What?!

Buttercup: Ha! Just kidding! Elmer's as beautiful as vomit on a hot summer's day!

Everyone laughed. Agreed.

Bubbles: By the way, Ms. Gretchen says hi.

Blossom: Oh, ok.

Bubbles: Well if that's all you guys called me over for then-

Buttercup: Bubbles, have you heard?

Bubbles: Heard what? Is there some gossip I don't know about? Who is it about? Mitch? Princess? The Ruffs?

Robin: Close. After the party everyone knows Boomer (I wince) likes you.

Buttercup: Even though your with Brick, he's not gonna back down.

Blossom: He's already asked us about a 100 times where you were.

Oh no. Just hearing that name I got stiff. I've been trying my best at keeping him safe. If Brick saw me anywhere near Boomer, he would freak!

Robin: You three are so lucky.

Us: Huh?

Robin: You always have boys fawning over you. It must be nice.

Bloss: Oh, trust me, it's not. Besides, you have Mike. He likes you!

Robin: (blushes) Yea but, I'm too shy to do anything about it.

Buttercup: You don't need to! I could just tell Mike you like him back and problem solved. Y'all are dating!

Robin: (blushes harder) Please don't!

Everyone laughs again.

Blossom: Bubbs! Why are you still standing? Sit down.

For a second, I forget all about Brick. I glanced over to where he was standing, near the front doors of the cafeteria, and he did not look happy. He motions with his hands for me to come. I motion back to wait one second. Something I don't usually do.

Bubbles: Actually girls, I'm having lunch with Brick today.

I point at Brick.

Buttercup: (rolls eyes) Uugh...

Robin: Aww! You always have lunch with him!

Bubbles: I know but-

Buttercup: What happened to sisters before misters?

Bubbles: I just-

Blossom: No Bubbles. We hardly ever see you anymore!

Bubbles: Yes you do! We have almost all classes with each other!

Robin: We mean, we never go out or do anything together anymore.

Bubbles: O...ok then. Tonight. We'll have a sleepover. In my my room. Starting at 8:00 pm. I promise I'll be free then.

They reluctantly nod.

Bubbles: I'm sorry.

Buttercup: Just go. We'll see you then.

I sighed and walked away. It was then that I noticed the big crowd around us. Listening to every word. Great. By the end of the day there will be rumors.

Buttercup: What're you looking at?! Keep walking!

I'll make it up to them at the sleepover.

Brick: Did you seriously tell me to wait?!

Bubbles: Calm down Bricky. I was just talking to my sisters.

Brick: Well do that on your own time! C'mon.

He pulls me by the arm out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. I didn't know where he was taking me.

Brick: Get in.

He pushes me into an old storage room. The place reeked of SOMETHING and it made my nose burn.

Bubbles: How did you find this place anyway? (I sip my milk)

Brick: I found this room when wandering through the hallways one day. They never use this room anymore so it's all for us.

Bubbles: How did you get in?

Brick: I broke the lock the 1st time I found this place.

Bubbles: Oh ok. Well then, this is where we're gonna eat lunch now?

Brick: No. (steps closer) This is where I'm gonna let you be top.

I almost choked on my milk! Brick just smirks and steps even closer.

Bubbles: What-What do you mean? What are you talking about?

Brick: Well I was thinking of you this morning and I realized whenever we do it, you've never top.

Bubbles: (blushes) So?

Brick: So I decided to let you today. See how it goes.

* * *

I dash out of the room, not at my full speed to get into trouble. I can hear Brick in the distance chuckling to himself.

Brick: Bubbly, I'm gonna get ya!

I run behind a corner and wait. Brick dashes past me.

Brick: Bubbly?

I sigh in relief. Finally a break. It's not that I hate Brick or anything like that. I just really didn't want to have sex in the school storage room. But if Brick wanted it then I will end up doing it. I just need a break to eat my lunch. I'm still starving! I raise my apple to my lips.

Boomer: Hey!

I gasped and dropped the apple.

Boomer: Oh! (catches it and hands it back to me) Heh, here you go.

Bubbles: W-What are you doing here?

Boomer: I don't know. Just roaming around the halls. Saw you, thought I'd say Hi.

He paused for a second.

Boomer: Hi.

Bubbles: (giggles) Hi!

Boomer: I also thought that I would give you this.

He hands me a box of assorted chocolates! I love chocolates.

Bubbles: Aww! Thanks Boomer! (hugs him)

Boomer: You're welcome! So...

He leans onto the wall as I abandon my lunch and devour the chocolates. I don't care about anything except how good these chocolates are! OMG!

Boomer: H-How are you?

Bubbles: (with mouth full of chocolates) Great, now that I have chocolate! Thanks again!

Boomer: You're welcome.

Bubbles: (swallows chocolates) How bout you?

Boomer: Good, good. Uh my black eye is finally starting to heal up.

For a second I don't know what he meant then I notice the black and blue bruises surrounding his left eye and I wince.

Bubbles: I'm sorry, that was all my fault! I should have listened to Brick when he told me to stay home.

Boomer: No no! Don't blame yourself! I knew what I was getting into, going after my brother's girl. (smirk) Not that I'll stop.

Shoot. I'm out of chocolates. I laid the empty box on top of my lunch tray and look behind the corner again, searching for Brick.

Bubbles: ...

Boomer: Um, Bubbles? Can I ask you a question?

Bubbles: Hm?

Boomer: Why are you eating lunch in the hallway? And why do you keep checking the corner?

Bubbles: ...That is a good question. Um..

Boomer: Are you running away from him?

Bubbles: What?!

Boomer: Brick. Are you running away from Brick?

Bubbles: No! No. I'm just...he'll find me and...I hide then..it's just a game we play..really-

Brick: (in the distance) Bubbles? Where the hell did you go?

I looked at Boomer.

Boomer: What?

Bubbles: I'm really sorry Boomer but you need to leave.

Boomer: What?! Why?!

Bubbles: Cause Brick will be here any minute and if he catches you here with me..it'll be strike 3 and...he'll kill you..

Boomer: I'm not scared of him! I can fight him!

Bubbles: No you can't Boomer! He's stronger than you and you know it! Just look at what he did to you!

Boomer: I'm fine! This is nothing! I'm fine!

Bubbles: No you're not! I'm trying to protect you! Please! (starts to tear up)

Boomer: ...

Bubbles: Please..

Boomer: ..Are you afraid of him?

He caught me by surprise.

Boomer: Is that why you're running from him?

Bubbles: I told you-

Boomer: Is he aggressive with you?

THIS shocked me and I froze and didn't look him in the eye. Boomer's one good eye widened.

Boomer: He is?! To you?! D-Does he hurt you-hit you?

Bubbles: ...

Boomer: Bubbles! Does he?!

Bubbles: Yes! Ok, he hits me sometimes but only when I don't listen to him!

Boomer: When you don't-did he hit you the night of the party? When I..kissed you?

I nod.

Bubbles: But don't start apologizing about it. I should have listened and stayed home.

Boomer: No no no no, Bubbles! This is not your fault! He has no right to touch you like that!

I turn away from him. I don't want to listen anymore. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anymore. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone. They blame everything on Brick! He's been through too much he doesn't deserve this!

Boomer: Bubbles? (he rests his hand on my shoulder but I swat it away)

Bubbles: Boomer don't get yourself into anything you don't know nothing about! You don't understand!

Boomer: I do! I do understand!

Bubbles: If you did you wouldn't be saying that Brick is to blame for all of this!

Brick: (in near distance) Bubbles? Damn, you're good at hiding.

Boomer and I stared at each other.

Boomer: (whisper) Bubbles, please, you can't keep living like this.

Bubbles: (whisper) Yes I can and I will!

Boomer: (whisper) Bubbles!

I step out of the corner and call out to Brick.

Bubbles: Brick! You found me!

Brick saw me, smiled and came running over to me.

Brick: Ha ha! Barely! (softly) Where were you hiding?

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him.

Bubbles: (softly) In my secret hideout.

Brick: (softly) Where is that?

Bubbles: (softly) If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a secret, now would it?

Brick chuckles to himself but I also hear a faint but noticeable noise. Boomer scoffs. Of course he doesn't think Brick is good enough for me but whatever! I'm happy with Brick! Besides avoiding him is the only way to keep him safe!

Brick: Did you hear that?

Bubbles: No! (softly) But, hey..

I run my hands over Brick's tattooed chest and look up at him seductively.

Bubbles: (softly) I think I'm feeling better about that new position, why don't we go back to that closet and try it out?

Brick: (grins mischievously) You're finally speaking my language Baby. C'mon.

He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, holding on to my bottom as he walks off into the distance. Looking back I saw Boomer frowning at me, but then his frown changed into a smirk and he winked at me.

(quick, ain't I?)

(REVIEW)

(like it?)


	7. The Sleepover

**(enjoy!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **Bubbles (The Sleepover)**

Ok, snacks on the counter, beds and pullout coach's made, spa open and ready to use! Ok! I'm ready! I've decorated my room into the ultimate sleepover venue. Even Buttercup is impressed!

Buttercup: Cute, but not too girly. Cool, but not too serious...I like it!

Bubbles: Thanks! Now when did Robin say she would be here?

Blossom: She lives next door, I don't think it'll take long for her to- (front door rings) -arrive.

Bubbles: I'll get it!

I dashed downstairs to the front door. But when I opened it, I didn't find Robin. I found Boomer! Of all people!

Boomer: Surprise!

He handed me a bouquet of Daisies. My favorite!

Bubbles: Daisies? Oh, I love Daisies!

Boomer: (grins) I know.

Bubbles: (takes a deep sniff of the flowers) Aw, Boomer! This is so sweet of you1

Boomer: (still grinning) You're wel-

Bubbles: But why are you here?

I can't let Boomer's sweet gestures win me over! I still have to avoid him at all costs!

Boomer: We need to talk...(lowers voice) about you and Brick.

Bubbles: (lowers voice too) WE don't need to talk about anything! I already told you, I'm happy with Brick!

Boomer: No you're not! I KNOW you're not!

Bubbles: Uugh!

Blossom: (upstairs) Bubbles? Is it Robin?

Bubbles: No! It's just Boomer!

Boomer: Hi guys!

Buttercup: Boomer?!

They rush down and stand on either side of me expectantly.

Blossom: Aww! Are these Dandelions a gift?

Bubbles: (gets excited) Yea! From Boomer! But that's not the point!

Dangit with these cute sweet smelling dandelions! Ruining my mood!

Bubbles: You can't be here Boomer. We're having a sleepover!

Boomer: So I'll sleep over too!

Bubbles: An all GIRLS sleepover!

Blossom: Yes, she's right. The Professor would never allow you to stay. No matter how good you've become. Sorry.

Boomer: Oh well then. I'll talk to you later ok, Bubbles?

Bubbles: ...Fine...

He grins and nods and flies off, revealing Robin.

Robin: Are my eyes playing tricks on me or was that just Boomer? And what's with the Dandelions?

Bubbles: (sigh) Let's just...go inside.

* * *

I think the party is going well so far! We did each other's makeup, we danced around, singing to our favorite songs and spent some real good time together. It's weird, I feel like I haven't spent time with my sisters or Robin in like,, forever! I'm glad we did this. It was all fun and games until the girls decided to explain to me what the problem was. They told me that they feel like I've forgotten them. That I spend all my time with Brick and not enough time with them!

Blossom: For example, Brick drives you to and from school. What happened to our daily morning talks?

Bubbles: Well I'm sorry but Brick likes to spend all his time with me. I'm all he's got! You know he doesn't really have friends.

Buttercup: So? He has his brothers. Just like how you have us! His life doesn't completely depend on you, y'know!

Bubbles: I know and I'm sorry. I promise I'll try to spend as much time with you guys as possible! Soon, you'll be seeing TOO MUCH of me!

They all shared a look as I giggled at my own silly joke. We went back to having fun, though the thought of what Brick might say was the only thing on my mind.

* * *

I can't sleep. Everyone else is asleep. Butters and Blossy on the pull out couch and Robin with me in my bed. I don't know what to do. If I continue life around Brick, the girls will get upset. If I spend more time with the girls, Brick will get angry! I just want to make everyone happy! I want to please everyone!...But what about me? What do I want? What makes ME happy? What's the solution to ALL my problems?

I heard a creak, I sat up in bed and looked to my window. I saw a pair of glowing dark blue eyes. I recognized them immediately.

Bubbles: (whispers) Boomer.

Boomer: (whispers and grins) I forgot that they were sleeping over.

Bubbles: (whispers back) Just follow me.

I led Boomer out of my room and into the main bathroom.

Boomer: (looks around) Nice Bathroom.

Bubbles: This isn't the first time you've come here.

Boomer: Right.

Bubbles: Now, (locks the door) What are you doing here?

Boomer: I told you, we need to talk about you and Brick.

Bubbles: Not this again. I've told you a million times, there's nothing to talk about. Brick and I are happy.

Boomer: That's just it. How do you KNOW you're happy?

Bubbles: (blinks) What?

Boomer: You're so good at acting, you've convinced yourself that you're to blame every time Brick hits you and that you're a happy, healthy couple.

Did..he just compliment me..but at the same time call me naive?

Bubbles: Cause I am. I'm his girlfriend, I should be the one thing that he doesn't need to worry about! You don't understand! You don't know what he's been through.

Boomer: I don't know what he's been through? I think all my scars would say otherwise. (lifts shirt to reveal several claw scratches and bruises all over his tattooed chest and back)

Bubbles: Oh, my god...(gently touches the wounds)

Boomer: (winces) Yea..still visible after all these years...And I didn't even get the worst of it. (drops shirt)

Bubbles: S-So? What are you trying to prove? He's still damaged way more than you guys. He-He's depressed!

Boomer: Being depressed, doesn't make it ok for him to hit you! He can't just take his anger out on you!

Bubbles: W-Well...

Boomer: (cocks head) Do you make an excuse for everything he does?

Bubbles: No!

Boomer: (crosses arms) So Brick IS guilty of assault?

Bubbles: What!? No! That was MY fault! I didn't listen to him!

Boomer: You don't HAVE to listen to him! See? That's the point! You're making excuses again!

Bubbles: I am not!

Boomer: Bubbles, (steps closer) you don't realize that you're being abused!

Bubbles: (stammering) I-you don't-he-

Jeez, he's making some really good points.

Boomer: Bubbles, (steps even closer and says softly) Let me help you.

He then kissed me again, seducing me. My legs wobbled and Boomer pushed me a bit into the sink counter. His hands running up my sides and lifting me onto the counter. I held his face in my hands as our tongues played with each other. I moaned into Boomer's mouth, who in turn slithered his hands under my T-shirt. His tongue left mine and found my neck, suckling on it a bit.

Bubbles: Mmm...Boomie.

One of his hands was rubbing my breast and the other was squeezing my butt cheeks and I loved every moment of it. Before I realized, that if Brick was here, right now, Boomer and I would be dead. I pulled away from Boomer.

Boomer: (softly) What's wrong?

Bubbles: D-Does Brick know you're here?

Boomer: No, he's asleep, at home. (caresses my cheeK) Bubbles, what's wrong?

Bubbles: (lays forehead on Boomer's chest) I can't love two guys, I can't.

Boomer: (grins) You love me? (squeezes my butt)

Bubbles: Yes, but I'm with Brick right now!

Boomer: Then why don't you break up with him? Problem solved.

Bubbles: It's not that simple! I would never forgive myself if I broke Brick's heart like that!

Boomer sighed and ran his fingers through his wavy blonde hair. And I felt bad for bringing him into this mess.

Bubbles: I can't have you both.

Boomer: (grins) Says who?

Bubbles: (looks up) What do you mean?

Boomer: I mean, (kisses my lips) We don't have to stop.

Bubbles: But, you know how Brick will get! He won't allow it!

Boomer: That's just it. (whispers softly) He doesn't need to know. (suckles on my neck)

Bubbles: Mmm! I don't know...I don't know how I feel about cheating on Brick...

Boomer: It's your choice, Bubbs.

I thought about it, for a moment.

* * *

3 rounds of mind shattering sex later, I lay on top of Boomer on the bathroom floor. My head resting on his chest as I tried to slow my beating fast heart. We lay in silence, every so often, Boomer would kiss my head or stroke my back. I listened to his steady heartbeat, content. Then Boomer started to chuckle, making his chest bounce up and down.

Bubbles: (lifts head to face him) What's funny?

Boomer: Nothing just, (big grin) I've only ever dreamed of making love to you and- here you are.

Bubbles: Aww. (dimple smile)

Boomer: Of course, I never expected it to be in the bathroom.

I let out a small giggle and kissed Boomer's lips.

Bubbles: I love you.

Boomer: I love you too.

 **(OMG)**

 **(will Brick find out?)**

 **(how will he react?!)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(i'm feeling much better now thank you, ekka)**


	8. Best of Both Worlds

**(hey guys!)**

 **(I'm back!)**

 **(sorry a took such a long break)**

 **(i had planned for the break to only be a couple of days but I guess I got too into other things...)**

 **(so sorry!)**

 **(can't say sorry enough!)**

 **(hope you can forgive me for all the inconsistency!)**

 **(but I'm back with a new chapter and hopefully, a new chapter for Everybody Loves Bubbles, Diaries of a Rowdyruff Girl and Solitary Confinement)**

 **(Remember to REVIEW and tell me how angry you are at me! X3)**

 **Best of Both Worlds (Bubbles)**

These past few days have been absolutely amazing! Words cannot express how happy I've- EVERYONE'S been! I don't have to choose between Brick and Boomer and I feel free. I know I sound really greedy wanting two men at the same time but I panicked ok!?

Boomer is really sweet and we have so much in common! But on the other hand, Brick is the love of my life and treats me well! If I chose Brick, Boomer would be heartbroken! If I chose Boomer, Brick would probably kill everyone in a 50-mile radius. I really had no choice! And this setup works for everyone. I'm able to sneak out with Boomer every 4th period and hang out. Though Boomer sometimes complains that he wishes we didn't have to hide our relationship. While everyone else knows me as Brick's girlfriend that of which he is pleased with. We haven't argued on ANYTHING for about 3 weeks!

Everyone is happy. I do sometimes feel guilty that I'm technically cheating on Brick but nothing's real, like, kicked in yet.

* * *

I was in the middle of a wonderful dream about Brick and Boomer getting along when I felt a sharp jab to my thigh. I yelped in pain and jumped up in bed. My room was pitch dark so I had to use my night vision to see what had just stabbed me. I noticed a pair of eyes when I scanned my room, red eyes to be exact. So it must have been Brick. But why would Brick be in my room? We had agreed that we would start having our mornings at Brick's house, not mine.

I turned my night light on to see Brick's full face a few inches from mine. I flinched a bit as he shakily wrapped his arms around my torso. Not tightly like he usually does but almost like he was...afraid. Afraid to touch me? Something is wrong.

Bubbles: Brick? Brick, honey, what's wrong?

Brick: (his voice out of breath and raspy) I saw HIM, Bubbles. I saw HIM.

Bubbles: What?

I pulled his head from my chest to look at him correctly. His face was sweaty and his eyes were red. Not just his pupils but his entire eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. His auburn hair was sticking to his face and looked messy. I tried to smooth it down and wiped at his eyes.

Bubbles: (speaks softly) Tell me everything Bricky.

Brick: I was asleep and in my dream, I saw HIM. When I woke up, there was red smoke in my room and I flew out here.

He looked like he was about to cry again. It made me heartbroken. To everyone else, Brick is this big tough stoic guy but to ME, he's my softie. He's vulnerable and his pride won't let anyone see that, except me. He needs me to help him from time to time. Like times like these. He came to me because he needs me to comfort him and have that one person that can say that everything is going to be ok.

I pulled him into my chest and wrapped my arms around his head, smoothing down his hair and whispering in his ear.

Bubbles: Shh, everything is going to be ok, Brick.

Brick: (chokes on his own tears) He told me that he was coming back soon. He told me-

Bubbles: You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Not even HIM.

Brick buried his face in my chest and silently let out raspy cries. He was getting my shirt wet but I didn't care. I kissed the top of his head and rocked with him. I let him open up to me. With me, he could let out all his emotions. I just held him in my arms for some time while he let himself go until he said something, barely above a whisper.

Brick: Bubbles?

Bubbles: Yes, Bricky?

Brick: I'm sorry for being so hard on you before. I shouldn't have yelled, or h-hit you. I-I'm sorry.

For a moment, I didn't know what to say. He sounded so sincere and I've never heard him stutter before.

Bubbles: It's not your fault. I should have listened. And don't worry about that, that's behind us.

I leaned back so my back was pressed against my pillow with Brick's head still lying on me. I kissed the top of his head once more and he lazily spoke one last time before dozing off to sleep.

Brick: I love you, Bubbles.

Bubbles: I love you too, Bricky.

He was already asleep but I said it anyway. I stroked his hair one last time before falling asleep myself.

* * *

I didn't tell Boomer of what happened last time because I was afraid of what he would think. I didn't want him to start getting too jealous of Brick. But I guess it wouldn't have changed anything because Boomer was in a jealous mood this morning anyway. He kept texting me lyrics to this song...I'm not sure what the title was..but I knew what he was trying to say.

Boomie

Be damned if I let him catch up

It's easy to see that you're fed up

I am on a whole 'nother level

Girl, he only fucked you over cause you let him

Fuck him, girl, I guess he didn't know any better

Girl, that man didn't show any effort

Do all I can just to show you you're special

Certain it's your love that holds me together

Me

Boomie...I told you I can't choose...

Boomie

Just think about it ok? all I want is for you to be happy..

Me

Alright..

Boomie

See you in school?

Me

Definitely :)))

* * *

I applied some more blush to my already rosy cheeks. I wasn't really going anywhere, in particular, I just wanted to look presentable for my partner. Partner as in the person I was paired up with for my Chemistry project. His name was Nathan Watson and he was a very shy boy. He hardly ever spoke in class and wore hoodies a lot. So I decided to ask him to be my partner in this project, just to try and break him out of his shell a little. I think it'll work if I'm just friendly and outgoing to him.

I flew downstairs and tidied up the living room. Tonight, we had the whole house to ourselves. Buttercup at practice, Blossom tutoring some students and the Professor at a convention. I haven't heard from Boomer since the 4th period when we were passing notes with each other. I can still remember the conversation we had in writing.

 _Don't you give up, Nah Nah Nah, I won't give up, Nah Nah Nah, let me love you ~Boom_

 _boomie...you're killing me..~Bubbs_

 _sorry :( I'm just tired of having to hide all the time...it's annoying :(((~Booms_

 _you know we can't be public, Brick would kill you~Bubbs_

Boomer didn't respond after that and he avoided eye contact with you for the rest of the period. I guess he's mad at me but its true! He still hasn't completely healed from the night of the party, I can't let that happen again. (sigh) If only my mind could decide. I bent down to pick up a pair of Buttercup's socks from the floor but tensed up when I felt a pair of hands on my butt. I quickly stood up and the person whispered in my ear.

Brick: Geez, stop teasing me, Babe.

I spun around and faced my boyfriend in shock!

Bubbles: Brick? How did- When did you- How-?

Brick: (shushes her) Shh! I came to surprise you. Are you surprised? (holds on tightly to my waist)

Bubbles: (giggles and wrap my arms around his neck) Yes, actually. I wasn't expecting you. Why are you here?

Brick pulled me closer to his chest and looked dead into my eyes. His deep red eyed stare made me shiver.

Brick: I wanted to take advantage of the fact that you're home alone tonight.

Bubbles: Bricky, I wish I could tonight but I have plans-

Brick: FUCK your plans! (gripped on to me tighter)

Bubbles: No, seriously, I have someone-

Before I could finish my sentence, the doorbell rang.

Bubbles: See? There he is.

Brick: HE?!

Bubbles: It's only Nathan.

I walked up to the front door and looked through the pipe hole. I saw Nathan's shaggy brown hair and smiled.

Brick: Who the fuck is Nathan? (frowned and crossed his arms)

I opened the door and beamed at Nathan.

Bubbles: Hey, Nathan! How have you been? (I leaned into him and hugged him)

Nathan: G-Good. I-I got these f-for you. (He handed me a bouquet of pink roses)

Bubbles: Aw, you're so sweet. Thank you.

Nathan: N-No problem. (he dug his hands into his pockets and looked down)

Nathan had shaggy brown hair and big brown eyes. He was fairly cute and I made a mental note to try and get him some friends because as far as I know, his only friends are his parents...

Brick: (comes up behind me) So are you gonna introduce me to your new friend, Babe?

Bubbles: Oh! Yes! Nathan, Brick. Brick, Nathan.

Nathan's face drained of its color but he held his hand out for Brick to shake. It was pretty obvious that Nathan was deathly afraid of him.

Nathan: Uh, i-it's n-nice to m-meet y-you.

Brick: (gave Nathan an icy stare, leaned in and whispered) Don't try any ideas with my girl. If you get too close to her or look at her in a way that I don't like, I will chop your 2-inch dick off and feed it to you while your parents watch. (smiled)

I smacked Brick in the head and pulled him away from Nathan before he could say anything else. How could he scare the poor boy like that?! He didn't do anything! Nathan stood shaking more than he's ever shook before. I felt so bad!

Bubbles: Nathan, I'm so sorry sweetie. We can go in my room so he won't bother us, ok?

Nathan: A-A-Actually, I just forgot, uh, I have to, um, feed my Grandmother's cat. (he slowly backed away from my front door, eyeing Brick)

It was obvious that he was lying to get away from Brick and I wasn't gonna force him to stay so I sighed and went along with it.

Bubbles: OK, we'll work on the project later. See you in school! (waves away)

Nathan practically sprinted away. I closed the door and glared at Brick who was gulping down a soda from our fridge.

Brick: What?

I didn't say anything. I simply crossed my arms and furrowed my brows. He crushed the empty can in his fist and threw it out the window. I would have told him to properly dispose of the can but I was too mad. He didn't have to be mean to Nathan and scare him like that.

Brick: Aww, are you mad, Babe?

I stayed silent as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest. Although he was sexy, I wasn't gonna let him distract me from what he did.

Brick: Don't be mad. (he whispered in my ear) Here. I know what will make you feel better.

My eyes glanced up at his.

Brick: I made a reservation at that new fancy restaurant that you like so much.

Bubbles: (I gasped and I couldn't help but smile) Restaurant Chic?! No way!

Brick: (rubs my back) Yes way! Just the two of us eating over priced garbage.

I giggle at him and hug his torso. Though what he did was wrong, I just CAN'T stay mad at him for long. Especially when he takes me to my favorite restaurant in the whole entire world! I'll make it up to Nathan eventually.

Bubbles: So, when is the reservation?

Brick: Tomorrow night. At 8:00 pm sharp.

Bubbles: (squeals) I can't wait! Thank you so much, Bricky! (hugs him tighter)

Bricky: Anytime Baby girl. But back to what I came here for...(pulls away a bit to look me in the eyes) when are they coming back?

Bubbles: (whispers) Butters and Blossy won't be back for another 2 hours and the Professor will be here by 10:00 pm.

Brick: (wicked smile) Perfect. That's all the time I need to get you to scream my name. (runs his hands down my bottom and picks me up)

I blushed at his words and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he took me upstairs to my room. He threw me on the bed and locked the door.

* * *

Brick drove me to school this morning like he always does, but this time a little happier. I felt like the overall mood between us was just...happy. No hard feelings. No negativity. No nothing. It felt nice, just being with Brick. But then I would remember Boomer and how I'm basically cheating on Brick and my stomach would lurch. It was hard falling asleep last night because while Brick cuddled into me and was fast asleep, all I could think about was Boomer. Neither of them deserves this. Ugh! I just wish I could make a decision already!

My 1st period was alright. I didn't have Brick or Boomer in it. But I did have Butch. He sat behind me and didn't bother me other than the occasional random question.

Butch: Hey, Bubbs!

I turned around a bit in my chair to face him.

Bubbles: Yeah?

Butch: I've noticed that Boomer has been getting better lately.

I pretended like I didn't know what he meant and didn't have anything to do with it. Nobody can know about our relationship. ESPECIALLY Brick.

Bubbles: Really? Good for him.

I smiled at him to try and convince him that I had no part in it but Butch just laughed.

Butch: Bubbles, I know you're seeing Boomer behind Brick's back.

I sighed and groaned in frustration. Just great.

Bubbles: (whispers) How did you find out?

Butch: (whispers) Boomer accidentally told me.

Oh, Boomie...Butch laughed again.

Bubbles: (whispers) please don't tell Brick! He'll kill-

Butch: (whispers) Don't worry! I won't tell anyone!

Bubbles: (sigh) Thank you.

Butch: (whispers) But only if you tell me how Brick's treating you.

Bubbles: (whispers) Huh? W-What do you mean?

Butch: I mean-

Mrs. Block: Excuse me you two? There's no talking!

Bubbles: R-Right! Sorry Mrs. Block.

Butch leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He looked pissed and to be honest, I was kinda freaked out. He knows about me and Boomer and it seems like he's been suspicious about the way Brick has been treating me lately. I hope he doesn't find out and I definitely can't tell him. And even if he did think that Brick hasn't been rough with me for like 2 weeks now! Excluding last night of course but he's ALWAYS rough during sex! Everyone knows Brick is an aggressive guy, he just can't help it.

I gotta tell Boomer, warn him to be careful around Butch. And not to accidentally tell Butch about Brick hitting me either.

* * *

 _what a shame_

 _if you were mine you would not get the same_

 _if you were mine you would top everything ~Boomie_

 _Boomer, did you accidentally tell Butch about us? ~Bubbs_

 _No?...Maybe...yes :( Plz dont be mad ~Boomie_

 _Im not. Its ok. Just be careful next time and try not to tell him about brick hitting me ~Bubbs_

 _Y? ~Boomie_

 _Boomie, we've been over this...none of this is Brick's fault and I don't want people to think of him as some monster ~Bubbs_

 _Whatever, Brick wasn't home last night, was he at your house? ~Boomie_

 _Yes ~Bubbs_

 _Did you two have rough sex? ~Boomie_

 _?yes? ~Bubbs_

 _Let me show you how REAL sex feels like Cupcake ;) ~Boomie_

 _X) Right now?! ~Bubbs_

 _yes, meet me in the girls bathroom near the gym ;)) ~Boomie_

Let me just say that Boomer and Brick have such different personalities and having sex with Boomer was COMPLELTY differnt from having sex with Brick.

 **(AHHHHHHHHHHHHH)**

 **(again sorry for the wait!)**

 **(dont forget to REVIEW)**

 **(LOVE YOU ALL)**

 **(PEACE)**


End file.
